


The New Order

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Red vs. Blue, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fallen Angels, Gen, Possession, Project Freelancer, The Knights of the Cross, The Order of the Blackened Denarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Director says that they're working with a new type of experimental AI. That completely explains the glitches, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Order

There is an edge to York's easy charm these days. It makes the hair prickle up the back of Wash's neck whenever he comes by and the arm casually slung around his shoulder feels oppressive, feels more and more like a chokehold whenever York does it.

It's been like that since the surgery. Some kind of experimental AI, the Director had said. Wash can't deny that York moves faster these days, and he delights in sneaking up on people. It's eerie how good he is at that now. Infiltration Specialist, he'd laughed when Wash had asked about it. But it's constant, even when there's no need for it and Wash sees flickers at the edge of his vision.

They find North wide-eyed and breathing heavily in the middle of the battlefield, drenched in blood. Wash had always thought that description was hyperbole, overselling old stories about warriors and monsters. He was wrong. The bodies are... there aren't any bodies. The shield, North says. Wash feels South shiver beside him, and she doesn't check if North is alright when they bring him aboard.

"Something is very wrong," Connie-- CT-- says. She is earnest and glances over her shoulder as though they're being watched. "They're picking us off."

Wash tries for a blithe smile which doesn't quite reach his eyes, when he thinks of South since her implantation, the easy swagger, the games, the manipulation, that are foreign to her. They'd talked with the Counsellor, she'd said, realised a few things. That's all it is right? It's good to see her not so angry anyway. "It's fine CT. You'll see."

She pulls away, goes back to throwing knives. Was thinks that he sees one of them glow in the corner of his eye.

Maine speaks less. He's never spoken much, but his silence has always been tinted with wry humour that Wash can interpret. Now there is just coldness and a springloaded threat in every movement.

They're all there, at the top of the board. Can't even touch them anymore. He tries not to think about it, but the comments have started. He thinks it's just jokes, but they cut a little too deep. Maybe he's too sensitive? Maybe he just has a lot to prove.

"It'll be fine, Washington," Carolina says, gunmetal in her eyes, razors in her smile. It makes the hairs at the back of his neck prickle. "You'll see. You'll be right up there with us tomorrow." 

"Yeah," Wash says, his mouth suddenly dry. "Tomorrow."

She squeezes the back of his neck, nails digging in just a little. Waves as she walks away.

Tomorrow.

"You don't have to do this, Wash," Connie says. "Please."

"Why not? It'll make me better," he says. Her expression is unreadable, guilt and grief and regret.

"No. It won't. Come with me," she says, and holds out her hand. There's a knife on her belt, hangs like a sword.

He brushes his fingers against hers, almost clasps it, feels like a branch to a drowning man, salvation to the damned.

"You're up Rookie," York's sardonic voice and there's something in his posture that makes it seem like he's facing off with Connie. "Ready to play with the big boys?"

Wash laughs, nods. "Yeah. I'll see you after, CT."

Connie does not reply.

The medics do not speak when he's in there, ready for prep. He expects a whole lot of medical equipment, and there is. There's something on the table nearby but they don't give him chance to get more than a glimpse. Round, uneven, with that dirty patina you get on silver. Weird. It looks like an old coin.

They do not tell him anything. They don't make a sound. Feels the world go blurry, twist and lurch sideways. 

The voice is there when he wakes.


End file.
